Talk:Kill Switch
Canon? So is this canon or not? If so this means that Ozone and Scarecrow survived MW2s events. 19:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I doubt it. Most Spec Ops missions aren't canon. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 19:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't doubt it, considering Kill Switch is it's own level and doesn't seem to impact the MW3 storyline like most spec ops missions do, but we should treat it as non-canon for now. I'm personally gonna add it to my list of canon stuff. 19:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) However this mission is a completely new mission with an actual "story". (edit conflict f u damac) 19:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :But i said the same thing you said D: 19:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You edit conflicted me :< 19:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, I haven't played Kill Switch yet. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 19:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) If they're specifically using these characters then I'd assume it's canon. 20:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Suggesting that they survived in MW2 20:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) After playing through the level, there really is nothing to suggest that this isn't canon. 18:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was an unwritten rule that Spec-Ops isn't canon? 18:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Which is why we are discussion the possibility that this specific mission is. 18:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Why are we so sure this might be canon anyway? Because the two characters happen to have the same name as canon ones? 19:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :And the mission has a slight story and the level is an actual level (not a backwards campaign one) 20:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to have to go with Raven, What if IW was being lazy and simply reused the characters(I'm to cheap to buy the DLC)(Also edit conflict f u N7) 20:01, May 16,2013(UTC) :Just realized one of the acheivements is call one-four-one "141" I'm going to have to change my side to Ozone and Scarecrow survived. 20:06, May 16, 3012(UTC) :I think I got it, what if this mission is prior to Loose Ends? Then they could have explained why they are here. For all we know this could be set BEFORE MW3 when they were alive. Also it isn't confirmed that spec ops is canon and ALLOT of stuff seen in spec ops just isnt really possible when you think about what happened in the campaign Nism100 16:08, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey i'm new here so i may not be entirely correct, but according to his page, it is possible for ozone to survive, if he stays in the house instead of heading to the LZ. Now that i've stated my only fact, time for speculation. Since it is unconfirmed, although likely, that Archer dies it is possible he survived and took his fallen comrades codename as a postmortem sign of respect. (after all, ozone wasn't a sniper in loose ends, but is in Killswitch) CuRd0G 21:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey I just discovered that ozone is in fact a member if Delta force in the main story(check the list on Delta force page), but since the achievement suggests they are members of the 141, it is possible that ozone survived the events of mw2 and became part of or returned to Delta after the 141 was disavowed. CuRd0G 04:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC)